Cadeira de ranger
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: A cadeira nunca deixa de ranger. x HIDAN/SABAKU NO KANKUROU, presente para Lia K. Lecter x


**Sumário:** A cadeira nunca deixa de ranger.

**Naruto não me pertence. O mangá está tão ruim que eu nem mais quero tentar consegui-lo.**

**Acho que essa fanfic não foi betada. E pela estranheza, não me surpreende eu tê-la escondido dos outros.**

**Presente para Lia K. Lecter**

* * *

**Cadeira de ranger**

* * *

_Oh, você sabe no que você se meteu?_  
_Pode aguentar o que estou prestes a fazer?_  
_Porque a coisa vai ficar feia para o seu lado_  
_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento_

-

Adam Lambert, "For your entertainment" (Tradução)

* * *

O 'C_lick_' da porta ecoa pelo corredor escuro e vazio e Hidan sorri. Empurra com cuidado a porta e ela se abre num '_nhééc_' seco e revela um daqueles apartamentos para apenas uma pessoa, escuro e vazio. Ele não se preocupa em ligar a luz – e que coisa idiota seria! Ele é um invasor, não é? –; apenas desliza pelo lugar com passos felinos, desviando dos objetos, mas observando tudo.

A cozinha é minúscula; o corredor para o quarto, o escritório e o banheiro também; mas a sala – com os dois sofás confortáveis e fofos, a televisão gigante e desejosa, a mesinha de centro perfeita para colocar os pés, o tapete preto felpudo e extremamente brega, e uma cadeira antiga e bem americana de fim de tarde, que vai e volta, soltando uns barulhos engraçados – é enorme.

E é para a cadeira de ranger, como ele gosta de chamá-la, que ele vai.

Conhece tão bem o lugar que não bate ou tropeça em nada. Anda com lentidão e segurança, fazendo questão de desviar nos lugares certos, contando quantos passos tem de dar antes de algum objeto entrar em seu caminho. Nas primeiras vezes, ele sempre batia o dedo e sentia os ossos estalando perigosamente, mas agora ele está tão acostumado que, se parasse de contar, não se feriria. No entanto, contar os passos é uma tradição maior ainda que uma necessidade.

A cadeira também é.

Hidan se senta com cuidado, balançando uma ou duas vezes e ouvindo a madeira ranger com a mesma graciosidade de sempre. Então ele pára do nada e pende a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto branco e que ele sempre achou sem graça – e ainda acha, aliás.

E começa a esperar de verdade.

Às vezes a pessoa que mora ali demora alguns poucos vinte minutos, mas ele já esperou por duas horas por motivos que ele nunca se preocupou em saber. Os dois têm as suas vidas e aquilo não passa de uma mera questão de comodidade. É divertido invadir aquela casa, e todo mundo precisa de uma fuga rápida da realidade.

Dessa vez, a pessoa demora mais de quarenta minutos. Hidan, mesmo de olhos fechados, logo percebe – pelos passos que se aproximam do apartamento e notam a porta aberta e, mesmo sabendo o motivo para isso, hesita em entrar.

Mas quando ele coloca os pés em sua casa, encara diretamente a cadeira de ranger e, por um momento, fica extremamente surpreso.

- Olá, Kankurou. – Hidan sussurra, apoiando seus cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e juntando os dedos, numa pose extremamente _mafiosa_.

Kankurou parece sair do seu transe, pois apenas sorri, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e derruba sua mochila no chão, aproximando-se lentamente do outro, também sem precisar acender a luz da sala, deslizando entre os objetos. Ele não conta, mas Hidan faz isso por ele. Um, dois, três, e ele vai contando os passos; até que o outro fica em sua frente, sorrindo.

- Trabalhou demais? – ele pergunta – uma coisa nova naquele relacionamento feito de invasões noturnas.

- Desde quando se importa?

Hidan sorri.

- Tem razão, eu não me importo.

E enlaça a cintura do outro e o puxa para perto, fazendo com que Kankurou apóie seu joelho entre as pernas do invasor, para não cair. O moreno ri por pouco tempo, já que logo fica sério para poder selar seus lábios com os de Hidan, como sempre – ele não consegue ser espontâneo nos braços do homem sentado.

Um beijo é dado naquela escuridão e os braços logo acham um de jeito de acariciar o corpo do outro, mesmo naquela posição pouco usual. E a guerra de línguas indica outra coisa; algo além, _melhor_. Não demora a Kankurou perder o controle em suas pernas e desabar no colo de Hidan, aprofundando mais o beijo e gemendo pela mão forte do outro em locais mais _íntimos_.

Mordidas nos pescoços, dedos dançantes e gritos reprimidos. Tudo, tudo o que era necessário naquelas preliminares tão conhecidas por eles. As mãos transpassam os limites oferecidos pelos tecidos e as roupas logo caem no chão. O que resta agora são eles e só eles e seu amor de uma só noite, até eles precisarem do outro, uma próxima vez; sem conseqüências e sem relacionamento. E talvez tenha um pouco de palavras apaixonadas que um diz ao outro sem motivo algum e que são lançadas aos ventos da mentira, quando chega ao seu limite e vai além dele.

A porta continua aberta, sem medo de qualquer um que resolva entrar ali. Ninguém entrará porque ninguém mais foi convidado para aquela festa regada de gemidos eróticos e sons secos feitos por madeira velha.

Mas, melhor que o relacionamento dos dois ou o êxtase no fim daquela noite ou qualquer outra coisa que ocorra essa noite, com ou sem eles, é o simples fato de que a cadeira nunca deixa de ranger.

(_até a manhã seguinte_).

* * *

**N/A.:** Ficou estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Mas está aqui a resposta ao desafio meu e da Lia, em que ela escreve uma KakuzuKankurou e eu uma HidanKankurou. É presente para ela também xD

Acho que os dois ficam muito IC num relacionamento como esse, porque nenhum deles é muito fã de coisas lovey-dovey (_principalmente o Hidan_) e eu aposto que nunca serão. As partes das palavras de amor jogadas aos ventos da mentira... Bom, isso daí é para o Hidan, que com certeza deve falar isso só por falar.

Apelidei a cadeira de balançar de "cadeira de ranger" por dois motivos: 1- acho que o Hidan faria isso mesmo; 2- naquele momento eu esqueci o nome e coloquei esse mesmo – o que me fez gostar e colocar como o nome dessa fanfic e, bem, adotar na fanfic inteira /fail

Mais estranho que essa fic é o fato de eu ter gostado dela. E pior que isso é o fato de que eu devia estar terminando os turnos do meu fórum, but...

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT**_**.**_

(_e nem pensem em favoritar sem mandar uma u_U_)


End file.
